Oblivium
by Muzella
Summary: Forces of evil seek to escape from their stygian prison...Heroes of the Universe must fight them while holding back a greater darkness from another Universe...
1. Oblivium

**_Oblivium_**

Oblivion, The Hill of Despair: _Quadrum Insolidus _

(Silence)

Kuja appeared, his eyes watering.

He had never thought he would feel such sorrow, especially at death. His own death, to be precise.

He didn't even know why he felt this way. He had nothing to look forward to in life. His brief life had no purpose at all.

"You moron," A mocking voice said, "It's not over yet."

Kuja paused, considering his magic.

"Go ahead," The voice said, "We can't die here."

Kuja turned.

Behind him was one of the oddest people he had ever seen.

It was a jester of some sort.

"Yeah, yeah," The clown said, "I look stupid, I've heard it before."

"Who are you?" Kuja asked.

"The name's Kefka," He replied, "Welcome to Oblivion, loser."

Kuja looked around him.

It was really a place of evil.

It was all darkness, with dark colors visible, some of it looking like blood or other fluids.

Various beings were scattered about, some of them conversing, others fighting.

"Oblivion?" Kuja inquired.

Kefka started cackling.

Some of the nearby beings seemed to get annoyed at that. Kuja didn't blame them.

"I don't see what's so funny." Kuja said.

Kefka stopped abruptly.

"Nothing," Kefka said, "Forget it. We're all rather ignorant about this place. We all died and went here. Apparently, we're all evil people. Some of us tried to destroy everything or dominate everything or whatever."

"I see..." Kuja said, thoughtful.

Kefka paused and looked around. He seemed bothered suddenly.

"Well, uh," He said, "Have fun."

He ran off ungraciously.

Kuja looked around, wondering why he ran off.

A man wearing black clothes walked up to him. Kuja noticed his extremely long sheath, as well as his one wing.

"What?" Kuja asked.

"You're a newcomer," The man said, "What's your name?"

"Kuja," He answered, "And you?"

"I am Sephiroth," Sephiroth said, "Kefka has already welcomed you."

"Am I to understand that _all_ of you are evil?" Kuja inquired.

Sephiroth said nothing.

He silently turned to look at the group he came from. There was a rather imposing woman in dark clothes that were slightly revealing and a large, armored figure leaning on a large sword.

The armored figure picked up his sword and walked over.

The dark woman suddenly appeared next to him.

"I am X-Death." The armored one said.

"I am kalled Ultimecia," The dark woman said.

Kuja felt something in his head nudge at his mind, but it escaped him.

"Very... uh, interesting names." Kuja said.

They seemed to ignore that.

"Surely this is the last one?" X-Death asked.

"We kannot know," Ultimecia said, "Nothing signifikant has happened, so nothing kan be assumed."

"What are you talking about?" Kuja asked.

"Not every evil being has been sent here," Sephiroth said, "So that means we are a select few, chosen for a specific reason that we have yet to be aware of."

"After all," Ultimecia said, "We have all had different goals that we hoped to akkomplish with our powers."

"All in vain, I assume." Kuja said.

"Indeed," X Death said, "I even went far enough to desire the destruction of everything! And I was defeated by a group of children!"

"I rekall that they were rather past their childhood years," Ultimecia said.

"Whatever." X-Death said.

"We shall seek Necron again," Sephiroth decided.

_Necron?_ Kuja thought, _That sounds familiar..._

"Perhaps we should test the abilities of this one," X Death suggested, "If he is more powerful than we are..."

_Who mentioned Necron...?_ Kuja asked himself.

"I don't think so," Ultimecia said, "I kan sense no greater power in this one."

_Why can't I remember?_ Kuja thought, _It was... the old guy... he..._

"Garland!" Kuja suddenly exclaimed, "That's his name!"

"Garland?" Sephiroth asked.

"The old fool," X-Death said, "He fell here a while ago."

"He is the one who first tried to kontrol Khaos," Ultimecia said, "It was astonishing enough that he survived until recently."

"So he is here..." Kuja said, "I thought so."

"Enough of this," Sephiroth said, "Necron!"

There was a silence, the others around them had stopped what they were doing and looked up.

A huge monstrosity suddenly appeared. It was an extremely pale bluish color, surrounded by strange rings.

"Is this the one?" Sephiroth asked, "Is Kuja the last one? Can we finally obtain our freedom?"

**He is not the last one, but it is almost time. You shall have your freedom... after we are done with you.**


	2. Premonitory Star

**Premonitory Star**

Hyperspace, The Shooting Star: _Siikos _

(Silence)

Zyra stared at the stars in the window of her ship. She noticed a white nova in the distance.

She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Veronika?" Zyra said.

"Is something wrong?" Veronika asked.

"No," Zyra said, "Just thinking."

Zyra turned to look at her.

Veronika wore a frown of concern. She was about Zyra's height, they were both similarly ball-shaped, except for Veronika's horns and large fork she used as a weapon. While Veronika's skin was a reddish orange, Zyra's was a slightly pink violet, except for her darker purple hair. Veronika's eyes were black, and Zyra's were blue.

"Are you troubled?" Zyra asked.

"No..." Veronika sighed, "Merely bored. You were staring..."

"Well-"

"Mistress Zyra!" A Zy ran in, shouting, "The Envoy of Darkness has appeared!"

The Zy, like all of them, looked like Zyra- minus the hair and eye color.

"Zerezia?" Zyra whispered.

Zerezia came in, at least three times their height, her black gown dragging on the metal of the ship. Her long, black hair covered some of her dark face. Her dark eyes seemed to be windows into the Darkness itself.

_Zyra,_ Zerezia thought, her mind seemed to soften the edges of her name, _We have work to do._

"What is it?" Zyra asked.

_The Hidden appeared before me, _Zerezia said, _You and Masituri shall help us fix a problem._

"Not the others?" Zyra inquired.

_They were not mentioned._ Zerezia thought.

"...very well," Zyra said, "Veronika, summon the officers to take care of things, we're leaving."


	3. Black Gemini

**Black Gemini**

The Void (Misjudged's Universe): _Siikos _

(Silence)

_So you are sure this will work? _Alexander asked.

**It will.**

_Very well then,_ Alexander thought, _I suppose this will be a difficult journey back into the Universe then..._

**Two of my own shall accompany you.**

_That might help,_ Alexander thought.

**They are called Vranimia and Rott. They are skilled assassins and powerful warriors.**

Two entities appeared in the emptiness.

They would be humanoid, except they had no legs- instead, their lower bodies appeared to be torn yet floating- as well as rather reptilian snouts. They had two long horns and four thin eyes each, as well as simple dark clothes.

Rott, the shorter one, kept her hands behind her back while Vranimia stuffed her hands in the pockets of her clothing.

_How might we serve you? _Vranimia asked.

**They shall do their job.**

_Well, we should get going, _Alexander thought, _What were your lord's instructions?_

_Don't forget, _Vranimia thought, _Our lord is your lord as well._

_It is as it is,_ Alexander thought, _Now then..._

_We shall enter it through an alternate route, _Vranimia thought, _Trying to get through Heaven would be a wasted effort._

Alexander spread his eight wings, one of which was black.

_Lead the way,_ Alexander thought.

Vranimia nodded to Rott.

A strange portal opened.

_The gate to Oblivion,_ Vranimia thought, _You'd best be prepared._

_Are we not already in Oblivion?_ Alexander thought, _The Void cannot be anything else... can it?_

_Do not let the terms fool you,_ Vranimia thought, _This is not even in the same reality as this one. The portal is interdimensional, we will be going to a whole new reality. Luckily for you, we can still exist under the conditions of our own reality because we are protected._

_I already know all of this! _Alexander thought, _Forget it, let's go._


	4. Coeptus

_**Coeptus**_

Oblivion, The Hill of Despair: _Quadrum Insolidus _

(Silence)

"Who is that?" Seymour asked.

_Kuja,_ Yu Yevon said, _Another newcomer. While you saw death as a continuation, he saw it as the end. Yet, you both desired to bring death._

"I see," Seymour said, "Is he the last one?"

_Not quite, _Yu Yevon said, _But Necron shall begin this now._

"Finally," Seymour muttered.

Sephiroth stood before Necron; Ultimecia, X-Death, and Kuja behind him.

**You shall be sent into another world. There, you shall cause as much death and destruction as you please. In fact, it is your goal to do so. Chaos will be watching.**

"Death and destruction..." Sephiroth said, "Simple."

"Nekron kould not have asked for something more simple," Ultimecia stated, "This shall be enjoyable indeed."

"If all of us are attacking," X-Death said, "There's no way any 'heroes' could even stand a chance!"

"Ha!" Seymour laughed, "All I have to do is kill and destroy, and I regain my freedom?"

_Perhaps._ Yu Yevon said, _But you cannot immediately assume it is so simple._

"Perhaps," Seymour said, "Even so, I doubt it shall be difficult."

**Enough, the portal shall now be opened. Prepare yourselves.**

A great dimensional tear suddenly opened with a gravitational pull reminiscent of a black hole.

**Underestimate no one, expect anything, know your strength. Take as many lives as you can, cause as much destruction as is possible. It is, after all, what you desire.**

Sephiroth was sucked in; followed by Kuja, Ultimecia, and X-Death.

Seymour, Yu Yevon, Kefka, Ansem, Zeromus, the Dark King, Jenova... and the rest of them all were dragged in.

**It has begun.**

_May they spread death and chaos._

**Of course, it is in their nature.**


	5. Into the Forest

**Into the Forest**

Misjudged's Universe, Uivoros (The Mystic Forest): _Siikos _

(Sunlit Forest -Super Mario RPG: Forest Maze)

The Hidden looked like a black cloak, not much else.

"So," Zyra said, "Now what?"

_We seek the Divine Orb,_ Masituri thought. Masituri was a large egg, Zerezia's height, with a hole where only white eyes were visible. Masituri was also shining and had a halo.

_It is supposedly in Radius City,_ Rovituri thought. Rovituri looked more or less like Masituri, just slightly less shining.

"Radius City..." Zyra said, "I know about that place."

_It is where the tyrant Akumander, Radius lives, _Zerezia said, _We do not know much about him._

Zyra seemed thoughtful. She surveyed the scenery.

Great trees surrounded them, nothing but brown below and green above. Occasionally a creature would rush past, ignoring them. Shoctai, Zerezia's pale pet, made a small sound. Shoctai had two long tentacle-like ears and large eyes. While on all fours, she was about as tall as Zyra.

The Hidden looked to the west.

_That way._

The Hidden faded away. Masituri and Rovituri floated in that direction while Zyra, Veronika, Zerezia, and Shoctai broke into a run.

Twice, a grotesque monster called a Grief Troll appeared and then died by Zyra's blade.

After a while, they all stopped except for Shoctai, who bounced off an invisible wall.

The Hidden faded in.

_This is it,_ Zerezia said.

Suddenly, a part of the wall opened. A reptilian figure- an Akumander- stepped out, wearing a pale green suit and holding a strange gun. It was slightly taller than Zyra.

It made a series of complicated sounds, thinking, _Who are you beasts?_

Zyra walked up to it.

_Stay back!_ It thought, raising its gun.

Zyra seemed to twitch slightly. The Akumander fell, now cut neatly in half.

"They'll find out soon," Zyra said, "Let's get this over with."


	6. The Grand Army of Lord Radius

**The Grand Army of Lord Radius**

Misjudged's Universe, Uivoros (Radius City): _Siikos _

(Dare -FF6: Battle; More Fighting -FF7: Boss Fight)

"WHAT?" Radius roared.

"Zyra is among them," Gentan continued, "This could be a problem."

"My lord," Sineco said, "They have reached the inner city."

"Damn!" Radius said, "Prepare the troops. ALL of them."

"At once, master," They both said.

Radius looked at the monitors. They struck fiercely, as if they had something of extreme importance to do.

_What do they want? _He thought, _Me?_

Radius was a huge Akumander, sometimes mistaken for an Akrean- giant monsters that looked like overgrown Akumanders, except he was entirely black excluding his red eyes and he also had wings.

Outside, they were near the center palace.

"You cannot defeat lord Radius!" Gentan cried.

"Your demise shall be painful!" Sineco shouted.

_Shut up,_ Zerezia thought.

She waved her arm, the two Akumanders were enveloped by darkness and faded.

_What is this?_ Rovituri asked, _How pathetic._

_Do not underestimate them,_ Masituri warned, _There are more powerful forces here._

A heavily armored Akumander appeared.

"Greetings, fools! I am General Arctan! First wave, attack!"

Suddenly, a small army of Akumander soldiers warped into view.

_Cyborgs._ The Hidden stated.

Zyra smirked and made a slight motion. The soldiers all exploded.

"Eh?" General Arctan exclaimed, "Second wave, attack!"

Another small army appeared, this time consisting of both cyborgs and normal Akumanders.

Masituri summoned an incredible light. The Akumanders all fell, enveloped by light, and faded.

"Third wave, attack!" General Arctan cried.

This time, black Akumanders rose from the ground. Scythes and sickles appeared in their hands.

Veronika summoned fire while Rovituri summoned light, the Akumanders faded.

"This cannot be...!" General Arctan said, "Fourth wave, attack!"

An armored Akrean appeared, surrounded by a small army of Akumander soldiers.

_It is pointless to try,_ Zerezia thought. She raised her arm and clenched a fist, the Akrean and Akumanders imploded.

"Impossible!" General Arctan shouted, "Fifth wave, attack!"

A group of cyborg Akreans appeared with Akumander soldiers on their backs.

Zyra sent a wave of electricity through them, causing the cyborg Akreans to explode and kill the Akumander soldiers.

"Damn!" General Arctan yelled, "Sixth wave, attack!"

One giant Akrean dropped from the sky. Although it was red, it seemed to fade into a orangish yellow.

_Enhanced by magic and chemicals,_ The Hidden noted.

Masituri summoned a great orb of light, Zerezia sent a wave of darkness into it. It warped into a twilight ball which burst into conflicting magic. The magic Akrean turned into ash.

"_Grrr..._" General Arctan growled, "Enough of this!"

General Arctan jumped into the battle zone and raised his arms.

Three magic Akreans warped around him, then three cyborg Akreans warped in between them, followed by an army of Akumanders of all types.

"I shall not disappoint my master!" General Arctan cried, "Final wave, attack! Show lord Radius that we can defeat these cretins!"

All six Akreans suddenly fired energy from their mouths at the group.

_Finally they attack,_ Zyra thought.

The Hidden raised a sleeve, there was a black flash- the energy dissipated.

_We have no time for this,_ The Hidden stated. The army was then obliterated by a black explosion.

General Arctan stood in the center of a crater.

"Impossible..." He said, "Lord Radius... I have... failed you..."

General Arctan dropped and turned to dust.


	7. Nigror

_**Nigror**_

The Divine Orb, Zhasb: _Siikos _

(Silence)

Black.

"What is this?" Smithy roared.

"Is this where we must cause havoc?" Queen Zeal asked.

A dim light began to shine, a black figure appeared.

"And who might you be?" Emperor Paramecia asked.

_**I am the Prophet, I know the truth and I know the lie. I know all that there is to know, and I know nothing.**_

"Do you really?" FATE asked.

_**All of you, the forces of evil who work for the mad Chaos and dreaded Necron, shall soon suffer the fate you have suffered once before. Know that you are bound to fail, regardless of your efforts.**_

"Hmph," Queen Zeal said, "What do you know? I've dealt with prophets."

_You cannot pretend to know everything,_ The Time Devourer said.

"Perhaps we should show _you_ the truth!" Ansem threatened.

_**Such vanity is expected. Remember what has been said, you will discover the truth after it is too late...**_

The figure faded.

"Forget the moron," Kefka said, "Time for some destruction!"

They split into groups and went their own ways:

Smithy, Carltron, and FATE;

Queen Zeal, Lavos, and the Time Devourer;

Garland, the Dark King, and Emperor Paramecia;

Culex, the Cloud of Darkness, and Ansem;

Shinryu, Kefka, and Kuja;

Sin, Seymour, and Yu Yevon;

Zeromus, X-Death, and Ultimecia;

and Hojo, Jenova, and Sephiroth.

After they left, two more beings appeared in the blackness.

_They have left._ Ultima stated.

_They will fail._ Omega stated.


	8. The Dark Phoenix

**The Dark Phoenix**

Misjudged's Universe, Uivoros (Radius City): _Siikos _

(The Power of the Star Rod -Paper Mario: Penultimate Bowser; Bowser Omega -Paper Mario: Final Bowser)

The group was in front of the palace. A force field surrounded it.

"Allow me," Zyra said. She took out a shining blade and struck the barrier, shattering it.

A roar from within the palace shook the ground. The doors suddenly opened. Eyes of pure crimson appeared in the doorway.

_Damn you fools..._ Radius thought, _You come here, for NO apparent reason, WRECK my city, DESTROY my army... You... have made a MOCKERY OF ME!_

A huge, black, winged Akumander stomped out of the doors. He radiated an aura of red heat.

_YOU CANNOT STOP ME!_ Radius declared, _I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!_

Radius roared, there was a flash of red.

"Party time," Veronika said.

Zyra leapt toward Radius and slashed his side. He roared and clawed at her, missing as she jumped back.

Zerezia shot a wave of blackness at Radius while Masituri fired a beam of light. Radius opened his mouth and fired infernally white fire at them all. The Hidden raised a sleeve and absorbed the flame.

_IMPOSSIBLE! MY POWER IS UNSTOPPABLE!_

Radius blew a pillar of fire into the air, summoning flaming meteors which rained upon the group. Masituri created a barrier of light which protected them from the meteors.

Rovituri blasted Radius with a beam of light.

Radius stumbled.

"Now's your chance, mistress!" Veronika exclaimed.

Zyra leapt again and stabbed Radius in the heart.

Radius roared.

_NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I CANNOT BE... defeated... I... cannot... be..._

Radius dropped, steaming black blood leaking from him. The body started to burn with a black flame.

The Hidden looked down at the fire.

_He is... alive,_ The Hidden said.

"What?" Zyra exclaimed.

The burning body rose, infernal wings extended from it.

_I... cannot be defeated..._ He repeated.

_Radius is known as the 'Dark Phoenix', _Zerezia thought, _Apparently, it is more than just a title._

_I cannot be defeated!_ Radius thought.

_He is not invincible,_ Masituri thought, _Let us continue._

Radius blew a burst of fire at them. The Hidden absorbed the fire again.

Zyra summoned a tornado of electricity, Veronika blew frost into it as it flew to Radius.

_I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! _Radius repeated, _YOUR PETTY ATTACKS ARE USELESS!_

Radius inhaled the tornado and breathed out an Inferno. The Hidden dropped the temperature to Absolute Zero, freezing the Inferno. Radius roared and everything flashed red.

_He is stronger somehow,_ Masituri noted. Masituri used holy magic on them, healing them. Radius suddenly appeared in front of Rovituri and struck. Rovituri cracked.

The Hidden appeared behind Radius and lifted him up.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ Radius thought, roaring.

The Hidden surrounded Radius in light and tossed him at his palace. He got impaled on Zyra's blade as she appeared there, then Veronika stabbed at Radius with her fork.

_YOU CANNOT WIN!_ Radius insisted, thrashing and bleeding evaporated blood.

Masituri and Rovituri attacked Radius with light while Zerezia struck with her claws. The Hidden focused on diminishing Radius' spirit.

_DIE!_ Radius roared, and exploded.

The smoke cleared, revealing an injured party and burning blood everywhere.

The Hidden restored the rest.

_Radius is dead. We can continue._

They proceeded to the palace and into a waiting room.

The room was empty, except for the receptionist- who seemed unaware of their existence.

A large door to blackness was open, they went inside.

The room was black, except for a glowing orb.

_This is it,_ The Hidden stated.

"Well," Zyra said, "No point in stalling."

They all touched the orb, and vanished.


	9. Machinatio

_**Machinatio**_

The Divine Orb, Makanosi: _Siikos _

(Devil's Lab -FF6: Magitek Factory)

"Heh," Smithy said, "This is a nice place. I can make a lot of weapons with this stuff."

The black path had led Smithy, Carltron, and FATE to an area of machinery.

Metal, steel, alloys. Gears, buttons, lights, switches, knobs, outlets, the works.

"Most interesting," FATE said, "Surely it is more than mere coincidence we should find such machinery."

"I shall spread viruses!" Carltron exclaimed.

"Not here you won't," Smithy warned, "We'll split this area up. That way, we each get our own area to control or whatever."

"Excellent," FATE said, "I shall seek more outlets."

Carltron rubbed his hands together and walked into the machinery. FATE moved in a different direction. Smithy looked around, grabbed some wreckage, and started pounding with his sledgehammer.

"Ergh," He said, "This would be much easier if I had my faithful weapons with me."

He noticed an odd symbol float towards him. The symbol seemed to be made of metal.

"Eh?" Smithy said, "What's this?"

He pounded on the symbol with his sledgehammer. Pieces of metal dropped from it.

"This symbol..." Smithy said, "It produces metal?"

He continued pounding on it, a pile of metal grew beneath it.

"Hu hu hu..." Smithy laughed, "Perfect."

Smithy eventually created a living hammer.

"Hello, master Smithy," It said, "Congratulations on your first creation."

Smithy ignored it and continued his work. The hammer eventually started helping.

Carltron, meanwhile, went deep into the machinery and found a computer, much to his malicious delight.

He sent a virus throughout his area and started controlling various machines to do his bidding.

FATE, elsewhere, plugged into some outlets and did its own controlling.


	10. Niger Machinatoris

_**Niger Machinatoris**_

The Divine Orb, Makanosi: _Siikos _

(Makin' Weapons -Super Mario RPG: Gate; Shut Down -Secret of Evermore: Carltron Battle; Hell's Hammer -Super Mario RPG: Final Smithy)

_We are here,_ The Hidden stated.

They looked around. It looked like a city of machinery, with wreckage randomly placed within.

_Well,_ Zyra thought, _Now what?_

_We must find something,_ The Hidden thought, _We will know what it is when we find it._

_I'll just have to take your word for it,_ Zerezia thought, _We should separate. Things will be simpler that way._

_Very well,_ Masituri said, _We can make four groups._

_Fine,_ Zyra said, _Let's just go._

_Masituri and Rovituri, _Zerezia thought, _You two go into this machinery, me and Shoctai shall go towards that fire area, Zyra and Veronika to that tower, and the Hidden to the dark area._

_Okay, let's go already,_ Veronika thought.

They split up from there, Masituri and Rovituri went into the machinery.

Eventually, they reached a wall.

_Something is not right..._ Masituri thought.

Suddenly, the wall opened up. A group of floating machines with guns were behind it, they attacked Masituri and Rovituri.

Rovituri created a barrier that sent the bullets back where they came from. The machines exploded.

_Surely they do not belong here,_ Rovituri thought.

_I doubt it,_ Masituri thought, _Someone malicious must lurk around here..._

A mass of metal suddenly rose near them and took on a humanoid shape.

It attacked them with an electric shock.

Masituri absorbed the electricity and sent it back to the monstrosity.

It then malfunctioned and dropped.

_Who is doing this?_ Masituri thought.

A huge robot on a giant gun suddenly crashed through the wreckage in front of them. It fired an array of bullets.

Rovituri created a barrier that deflected the bullets.

_Enough of this!_ Masituri declared.

Masituri struck the robot with an electric blast, causing it to explode.

"Impossible!"

A humanoid figure stepped out from behind the wreckage, holding some sort of device.

"How can my machines be defeated by these... things?"

_Who are you?_ Masituri demanded.

"I am Carltron, genius robot! I shall destroy you fools!"

_Idiot,_ Rovituri thought. Rovituri emitted a bright light upon Carltron.

"What is this?" Carltron asked, "No! Stop!"

Carltron exploded.

_That ends that,_ Rovituri thought.

_I wonder why that machine was here..._ Masituri thought.

They continued through the mechanical city.

_What is that?_ Masituri asked.

There was a sharp pounding in the distance.

They moved towards it.

There were three living hammers, pounding on a piece of metal. They seemed to bend at the handle when they hit the metal. They had eyes for some reason.

_What is this?_ Rovituri thought, _Living tools?_

The hammers suddenly turned towards them.

"Enemies!" One of them said.

"We must alert master Smithy!" Another said.

"They don't look so tough," The third said.

"You guys can fight," The second one said, "I'm gonna find Smithy."

That one ran off on two legless feet while the other two suddenly flung themselves at Masituri and Rovituri.

They bounced off.

"What the heck?" The first one exclaimed, "It didn't work!"

"Run away!" The other suggested.

Masituri emitted a light, the hammers melted.

_This 'Smithy' must be the leader of these things,_ Masituri thought, _Let's hurry._

They chased after the other hammer and encountered a large knife.

"I'm Mack 3!" It exclaimed for no good reason, "Fear my blade!"

Mack 3 suddenly jumped toward Masituri, blade-first.

Masituri shot Mack 3 with white beams from its eyes, incinerating the knife.

"Nya nya nya..." A large bow with arms and legs walked over, "You may have beaten Mack 3, nya. But you cannot stop me, Bowyer 3!"

Bowyer 3 grabbed an arrow from nowhere and shot it at Rovituri. Rovituri concentrated, the arrow reversed direction and cut through Bowyer 3.

"Nya!" Bowyer 3 yelled, "Not fair!"

"Move it," An armed spear of some sort pushed the crippled bow out of the way, "I'm Yaridovich 3, and you're in trouble now!"

_This is getting annoying,_ Masituri thought. Masituri summoned a bright light that extinguished the weapons.

_Where is this 'Smithy'?_ Rovituri asked.

A large, metallic being suddenly appeared.

Its head resembled a toaster with a crown and huge eyes. It had a huge sledgehammer in one hand and an odd glove in the other. The outline of a star shape was on its chest.

"I am Smithy!" The monster shouted, "Prepare to be destroyed!"

He swung the sledgehammer at them, they jumped out of the way.

_Surely you don't think you can defeat us with that thing,_ Rovituri thought.

"I am burning with power!" Smithy exclaimed.

He started striking his own head with the sledgehammer. His head changed into a strange cloaked being.

_What the...?_ Masituri thought.

Smithy's head summoned meteors that fell towards Masituri and Rovituri.

_So, this thing can use magic,_ Masituri thought.

Rovituri negated the magic and Masituri attacked Smithy with light.

Smithy struck his head again, forming it into a sort of tank.

His head fired a large bullet at Masituri.

Masituri endured the damage and attacked again with light.

"Gwooo..." Smithy said.

Smithy struck his head again, forming it into a large metal block.

"You can't hurt me!" Smithy yelled.

Rovituri attacked Smithy with a blizzard.

"Mwa ha ha!" Smithy laughed, "It's not hot enough for ya?"

Smithy struck his head again, forming it into the cloaked being again.

His head summoned a rain of pitchforks.

_Enough,_ Masituri thought. Masituri created a sword of light and struck Smithy in the face.

"Gwooo!" Smithy cried, "It burns! It burns!"

Smithy's head seemed to start exploding while he frantically pounded on it with his sledgehammer.

"NO!"

Smithy then exploded.

_I tire of this,_ Masituri stated.

_Come on,_ Rovituri thought, _I bet there's more of these monsters._

They went deeper into the machinery.


	11. Flammifer Dominatus

_**Flammifer Dominatus**_

The Divine Orb, Frirgh: _Siikos _

(Orphanage of Flame -Chrono Cross: Lucca's House; The Black Wind -Chrono Trigger: Magus; World's End -Chrono Trigger: Lavos Core)

Zerezia gazed at the fire, sensing danger.

The area looked like the inside of a large crater, with fire everywhere. Shoctai nudged at Zerezia and made a sound.

_It's too bright,_ Zerezia thought, _Where did this fire come from? Is this natural for this place?_

She waved an arm, the nearby fires died down.

"Who's there?"

Zerezia paused. An odd woman with white hair and a flowing dress floated down.

"Hmph," The woman grunted, "It seems we have meddlers after all."

_Who are you?_ Zerezia asked, _And how did you get here?_

"I am the almighty Queen Zeal!" She announced, "And you shall be my first victim!"

_Really?_ Zerezia thought, _You truly think that you stand a chance against me?_

"I am sure of it!" Zeal cried, "Your doom was predestined the moment you set eyes upon me! Now face your bleak destiny! _Halation!_"

A sudden swirling circle of colors spread into Zerezia's vision.

_What the...?_ Zerezia thought, _What magic is this?_

She negated the magic with darkness, noting that Shoctai suddenly became extremely weak.

"Hahahahaha!" Zeal laughed, "Your efforts are worthless!"

Zerezia summoned a scythe of darkness and struck at Queen Zeal. Zeal seemed momentarily surprised and angered, then started laughing again.

"_Halation!_"

Zerezia negated the attack again and fired a dark beam at Zeal.

"Ergh," Zeal grunted, "My powers don't seem to work here! I shall show you my true power, then. Witness my strength! Suffer my wrath!"

Queen Zeal suddenly transformed into a monstrous face accompanied by two hands, all floating.

_I don't have time for this!_ Zerezia thought.

_Your time is up!_ Zeal thought, _Hexagon Mist!_

Two triangles flew into view and combined into a hexagon, strangely bubbly and colorful.

Zerezia threw a black orb into the shape, shattering it.

_What?_ Zeal thought, _It didn't work?_

_This is truly annoying,_ Zerezia thought. She summoned a wave of darkness that flowed over Zeal and her hands.

_Ha!_ Zeal thought, _Lifeshaver! Magic Buster!_

Zeal's hands started to attack.

_I don't have to take this,_ Zerezia thought. She created a black hole that sucked up the two hands.

_Impossible!_ Zeal thought, falling into the hole.

Zerezia rubbed Shoctai's head. _That was simple enough,_ Zerezia thought.

Suddenly, a meteor seemed to fall in front of her, refueling the flames.

_Now what?_ She thought.

A humanoid entity rose from the fire. Its head seemed to lack any apparent eyes, its limbs were long and yielded large fingers and toes.

_Dark creature,_ The being thought, _I am Lavos. _

_For the entirety of our lives, we have only desired to survive. We moved from planet to planet, taking what we could in order to live as well as we could. You cannot say that we are evil, we only want to dominate the Universe. _

_Surely, when it all comes down to it, you will realize that all creatures seek this. _

_And now, all of our hopes are diminished. Killed, by children of the world we wanted to conquer. Then this god of death comes to me, perhaps I can be reborn. Perhaps I can live again, fulfilling my purpose for all of us. But no, now you stand in our way..._

Lavos raised its arms and summoned two smaller creatures that resembled bulbous plants, shrieking an ear-splitting sound.

_We are doomed,_ Lavos thought, _But we cannot stop ourselves from resisting the inevitable. It is as the death god said. Exactly._

_Now face me, the culmination of our once great race. Survive or not, we are all doomed to eventual extinction._

A wave of energy suddenly enveloped the area, the fire as well as time itself warped.

_This one is definitely far more powerful than the other,_ Zerezia thought, _But it's right about one thing: It is doomed._

Zerezia fired a colossal wave of darkness at the Lavos entity.

_A darkness without evil,_ It thought, _Surely this one is beyond us._

It raised an arm and suddenly a great lightning bolt struck Zerezia.

The left bulb flew at Zerezia, she produced a black sword and impaled the bulb on it.

_Pain..._ The bulb thought, disintegrating.

Zerezia threw the sword at the entity, striking it in the head.

_And yet she bears strong emotion,_ Lavos thought, _It resembles anger._

The right bulb glowed an odd green, the time warp shifted.

_Weakening..._ Lavos thought.

_I see,_ Zerezia thought, _The being in the center is not Lavos at all. How deceptive._

Zerezia threw three black scythes at the real Lavos, striking it all three times.

_Return!_ Lavos thought. A black portal opened, the left bulb came out and the portal closed.

_I better stop fooling around, _Zerezia thought. She summoned a molecule fragment of antimatter, the middle entity exploded.

The left bulb seemed unaffected somehow, but the Lavos bulb appeared to be in pain.

_Attack!_ Lavos thought. The two bulbs slammed into Zerezia, knocking her back.

_Activating life decreases defense..._ Lavos thought.

_Strengthening..._

The green glow faded.

Zerezia paused, noting the pattern.

_Weakening..._ Lavos thought, the green glow returned.

_Whenever I kill one, _Zerezia thought, _Lavos weakens itself to restore them. Interesting._

Zerezia suddenly rushed at the left bulb and crushed it.

_How cruel..._ The bulb thought.

_Return!_ Lavos thought. Two black portals opened, the left bulb came from one and the entity came from the other one. The entity raised its arms.

Zerezia suddenly unleashed a barrage of flying swords which randomly struck Lavos and its companions.

_Activating life decreases defense..._ Lavos thought.

The center entity raised its arms, incredible energy gathering.

_Ultimate physical attack!_ Lavos thought. A prodigious boulder suddenly fell on Zerezia and Shoctai, then warped away.

Zerezia commenced healing.

_Strengthening..._ Lavos thought, the green glow faded.

_Enough of this,_ Zerezia thought. She rushed to the left bulb and sliced it in two.

_Weakening..._ Lavos thought, the green glow returned.

_Farewell,_ Zerezia thought. She summoned a group of black orbs, each one firing a black beam at Lavos.

_It seems it is over..._ Lavos thought. The center entity curled up and faded. _We fed on life like parasites... We devoured entire worlds... We heeded the call of many a sorcerer, causing mass destruction... Defeated by... not even an army... and now... by one..._

Lavos started to glow red.

_Pain..._ Lavos faded. Time returned to its normal state, the flames weakened.

Zerezia stood there, thoughtful.

_A death god?_ She thought, _These are not ordinary villains..._

She looked forward, the path was clear.

_Come, Shoctai,_ Zerezia thought, _It's not over yet..._


End file.
